Talk:Ascension
There should be a bit in the article about the Secondary Profession Change as one of the things that requires ascension.--Life Infusion 01:00, 2 April 2006 (CST) A bit was added about the Secondary Profession Change - on 5 may 2006. I was able to travel from Tyria to Cantha with a non-ascended character. Could it be that bit of information is outdated? :This information is official from Anet, but it might be incorrect. Someone should double check. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:06, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Someone already did -- see above. This has also been brought up a lot in the gwguru forums. — Stabber ✍ 08:07, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Woops. I didn't notice that he had done it himself. Just somehow thought he had heard that it is possible. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:11, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I was the one posting the original comment. Can I edit the info or should I leave it alone for now? (I just verified with my own char that you can travel with a non-ascended character. I also know from several members of my guild that they have done the same) --Rainynight65 03:28, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Benefits From the article: "Enables you to see the Unseen Ones (though in actuality you can see them without ascending)." Is there any actual text in game that actually claims that the Mursaat are "invisible" to unascended people? Maybe they are simply hiding behind the Mantle and come out in the open where they think they are safe or when things get messy? Another question: Does the ascension in Cantha (getting Closer to the Stars) grant all the benefits of Tyrian ascension? (Obviously not the access to Dragon's Lair but does it work for Secondary Path quests or access to Realms of Gods *from* ToA? --Ishmaeel 02:21, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :I just tested it. My Ritualist is "closer to the stars" but does not have the desert missions. He can enter the UW through the ToA without problems. --Nilles 15:39, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'm sure you already had a lengthy talk with Senji, but if there are any secondaries that you have not "purchased", can you test if the XXX's Path quests are available to you in the Desert?--Ishmaeel 16:48, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::As a matter of fact, I have not yet changed my secondary. I'll have a look at that as soon as I reach the desert. --Nilles 18:14, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::At this point (closer: yes; ascended: no) Cembrien does not have any quests for me. I recon, the secondary profession quests are a follow up to The Hero's Journey wich you get in Droknar's Forge after visiting the Dragon's Lair. --Nilles 19:03, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Thank you Nilles; info much appreciated. I also presume the Dragon's Lair does not automagically get unlocked in the map simply because one is 'Closer' -- you are only teleported there after beating the Doppelganger. I can also safely presume that access to the Ascension Mesa is simply a follow up to three desert missions, so being Closer does not allow you to directly fight the Doppelganger either.--Ishmaeel 01:34, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Glad I could help. :) --Nilles 05:21, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Secondary Profession I completed Ascension but didn't get an opporunity to change my second profession. Has his changed or is there more that I must do?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.106.33.173 (talk • ) 23:21, 10 May 2006 (GMT+2). :See the Secondary profession article. It's not like you get automatically teleported to the Realm of Gods either. -169.237.5.204 16:33, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Canthan ascending in Tyria I assume this is already known by now, but as I didn't find anything about it, I'll document it anyway: I just found out with my Ritualist, who hasn't done any mainland Canthan missions yet, that ascending by defeating the Doppelganger with a Canthan char will yield the full benefits a Tyrian character would receive: I got the full bonus of 50k XP (which is nice, considering I'm going for Survivor tier 2), was (of course) transported to the Dragon's Lair, and the tyrian secondary profession quests (The Monk's Path etc.) are now availible to me. The Hero's Journey isn't availible from Vanyi, though (neither of course is The Hero's Challenge, but I already did both attribute quests in Cantha). So the secondary profession quests are not a followup to Hero's Journey. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:44, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :BTW, even native Tyrians don't need Hero's Journey to do the secondary prof quests. - 21:07, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Elonian Characters I don't think, Elona knows a type of ascension. That is, because you can travel very early (befor lvl10) to the Battle Isles and change your secondary profession there. Does anyone disagree? :They need to "ascend" at some point though to gain access to the Realms of the Gods. If there's nothing to it in the storyline, I wonder if it's just set automatically when you become level 20 (or perhaps very early or even from the start), or if it's silently set as part of some event in the campaign. -- Jugalator [AB] 05:14, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::I believe it is silently set when you get the profession changer in the command post, as I have been told that you can't change your profession in the Battle Isles before then. 65.5.228.114 16:03, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::: IS elonian asencion Gates of desolation? Then you can travel through the sulpherous wastes because you are not mortal--slogankid1 (talk) 12:10, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::Most probably is set when reaching certain Sunspear or Lightbringer rank. Maybe when you reach first 100 lightbringer points and get the lightbringer title to work. I'll try to test this. Mithran 20:03, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::: Almost! I would say that Elonian Ascension is Gates of Desolation (Mission), because this mission allows players to tame the Jujundu worms, thusly allowing you to traverse Desolation. This is re-enforced at the teleporter in the Arid Sea which leads to Crystal Overlook. This teleporter requires that players have tamed the Jujundu in order to travel from Tyria to Elona. So in my opinion, I would say that Gates of Desolation is the Elonian Ascension. Neon 16:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::This isn't linked neither to lightbringer title nor gates of desolation. My dervish is lvl15 and I did access FoW from ToA. Only thing I got is profession changer in command post (first quest of "building the base"). Neck 07:16, 26 November 2006 (CST) Found it. This is by far the easiest Ascension of all three chapters. You only need to complete Hunted!. Just after completing this quests and getting the Sunspear Sanctuary city, you'll be able to get more secondary professions at the Great Temple of Balthazar it seems that the five gods are looking closer to the players, since Abaddon is comming, so you just need o recover an old forgotten temple to get their attention. Just try it: Make Consulate Docks and try to change job at Balthazar Temple, You won't be able. Make Hunted! and try again... bingo. Mithran 10:11, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Is it possible for you to test whether you have access to UW/FoW. From something like a Lions Arch->ToA run? I think this is the effect of assension that everyone cares about. Pax. 10:23, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Yup, went to Temple of Ages in Kryta. My dervish has ascended status. No "building the base" quests made. Only Hunted!. Mithran 11:05, 27 November 2006 (CST) Foreign Characters Ascending in Elonia So here's a question: can you take a Canthan or Tyrian character that is not ascended to Elona, do Hunted! and become ascended that way? This is currently being debated on a guru thread and it would be nice to have a definitive answer.